


Oh, yes, Klaus!

by mols



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Blood Kink, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Trick or Treat: Treat, Vampire Bites, if you squint there is Diego/Ben/Klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: Klaus finds out that Diego has been bitten, now he wants to take a look at his brother and maybe something else.





	Oh, yes, Klaus!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).

> Hey, I was planning on doing a long trick only fic (with the romantic pairing included on the side), 'cause Halloween and I love horror stuff but the thing got too long and college got in the way so I started a thing some weeks before the date's due. Anyway, I hope you can enjoy this humours smut treat instead - for now. I enjoyed writing these two, for sure <3
> 
> Ps.: I opted to tag 'blood kink' because there is consumption of blood as well as somewhat a constant thirst of It during the smut.

It has been years since Klaus had last seen Diego and when Klaus got to know through Alisson, whom he hadn't seen either, that Diego had been bitten, that he had passed through something somewhat equally disturbing but much more appealing than what Luther had passed through, he had to see him with his own eyes. Klaus has always known he could have death wishes now and then (everyday?), but he never thought that Diego would be the one doing it to him - again.

"Jesus, Klaus," Ben sighed, sitting beside Klaus on the subway seat, trying to ignore the shiny, mischievous excitement in Klaus' eyes.

"Oh, no, Ben," Klaus whined a little, "you can't really think that's such a bad idea. c'mon." Some people would turn and look weirded out at Klaus and Klaus just smiled back at them, waving his hand at the little kids making their moms cringe them at their chests. "Like, honestly, don't you ever feel...oh." Klaus looked guilty at Ben.

Ben rolled his eyes.

"I feel things alright."

"I meant--"

"Yeah, I imagined."

Klaus, though, looked guilty like for a second or two and started giggling again.

"I need to see it," Klaus shook with excitement, he brought a finger to his mouth, "Like, he turned into his own damn weapon."

Ben snorted, "You talk like he had become a terrorist or something."

Klaus snickered.

"Yeah, he looks like one sometimes, with that habit of invading crime scenes."

Ben shook his head, chuckling a bit, "Don't remember me."  
  


~~~

  
Outside Diego's "apartment" Klaus was, closing and opening his hands.

Klaus knocked on the door. Suddenly a sharp pain took him, making him gasp and whine taking him to bring his hand to himself. He looked down at his pale knuckle and found a long, red cut pumping a bit of blood out. Klaus made a grimace, that was great, he thought, as he took the hand to his lips, sucking the knuckle, he had read or heard somewhere that saliva was good to close cuts and gasped silently as the door slammed open.

Diego's eyes were wide, his lips apart and he looked fixedly at Klaus' hand.

Oh, no, he thought, it was true. He slowly opened a small smile behind his hand.

"Hey, bro," he greeted, slowly taking his hand down, at least away from in front of his lips. "Missed me?"

Ben tsked and shook his head. Klaus was sure he was a little worried for him but also annoyed at Klaus' behavior.

Diego was still silent and froze. He blinked, forcefully looking up at Klaus’ eye line.

"Hey," Diego said and then turned around, slamming the door closed behind himself after saying "you shouldn't be here."

Klaus closed his eyes, pushing the door opened since Diego hadn't closed it with a key.

"C'mon, Diego," Klaus said, closing the door and walking inside, looking quickly at the space around, "It's ok. I don't care that--"

"Shut up, Klaus, and go," Diego said somewhere inside, which Klaus didn't take seriously anyway.

"Don't be silly," Klaus said, trying to find where Diego's voice came from.

Then Diego suddenly showed behind him, almost like a lightning

"Leave, Klaus," he said, a lot lighter than before, his eyes talking about a worry that Diego didn't show much toward him, or anyone really.

Klaus inclined his head aside.

"No," his lips almost forming a smile as he tried to control, then.

Diego rolled his eyes.

"Why are you here?" he asked, seemingly tired "I won't give you another drug, ok? I don't want to be the reason for your death, alright? No one's death. I don't want to get locked up or feeling like I should be."

Klaus sighed.

"Why do you need to be so serious about it? It's just an experience!"

Klaus had almost forgotten Ben when he looked around and found the young man-ghost sat on an old couch, watching them.

"Ok, fine. But show me the fangs? Pretty please?" Klaus blinked his eyes, his palms brought together over his chest. "Please?"

Diego rolled his eyes again but opened his mouth, showing his sharp canines. "Are we good? Can you g--"

Klaus stopped him as he reached to touch the teeth with his finger.

"What are you doing?" Diego said as if he had forgotten how to close his mouth by the time he got it opened.

"Oh, they are sharp--"

Diego was about pushing Klaus away with his hands when Diego felt the small amount of blood on Klaus' finger reaching his tongue. He inhaled deeply but was unable to not close his mouth around the finger, sucking and flicking his tongue around the finger, much like a thirst. He hummed, sucking the finger clean before hesitantly taking the finger out with his hand.

"Don't do this..." Diego mumbled, shaking slightly.

Klaus was fascinated. What a drug it was to be desired at the level of a necessity, a real one! Klaus licked his lips.

"That, my friend, was sexy!"

He could even see Ben leaning up to them in attention.

Diego groaned, walking fastly to the door and opening it with exaggerated strength. "Please..."

Klaus went there but closed the door himself.

"No," he said, "you can't have this and don't share--"

"It's not a gift!" Diego almost shouted, his eyes on the ground. "I'm sorry, Klaus."

Klaus then looking at Diego, decided to change his approach by laying his back on the door.

"Can I choose?" Klaus said, raising an eyebrow. His gaze slowly coming from a random spot on the ground.

"Oh my God," Klaus heard Diego say as he seemed to be a little less prone to keep holding back as he went back inside, sitting beside Ben on the couch. "I choose not to hurt you? Or not making you addicted to something else or--"

Klaus raised up from the door and straddled Diego's lap.

"Oh, no, Klaus," Diego said, grimacing but besides that? Doing nothing to stop Klaus.

"Oh, yes, Klaus," Klaus said seriously until both he and Ben laughed, "Tell me if you don't want me."

Diego slowly raised his eyes, swallowing. He was about lying.

"I don't--"

"I know when you lie, Diego," Klaus interrupted.

Diego sighed, laying down, a little more relaxed - as if giving in.

"How can you be so...reckless?" Diego asked, putting his hands around Klaus' hips. "Ya know nothing of this is gonna make anything better. It all may kill us, in fact."

Klaus chuckled.

"I still like to have fun while I can," Klaus smiled, he knew it wasn't the whole truth but it was part of it, at least. Diego probably knew that by the way, he looked at him, if his raised eyebrow was anything to go by.

Then Diego brought his hands to Klaus' cheeks and kissed him, wildly. His arms coming down to Klaus' waist in no time as he pulled his brother impossibly close, warmth closing around them like a cloud, feeling Klaus' legs squeezing his as they tried to humping against each other.

"I want to bite you like a mad man," Diego admitted, licking inside of Klaus’ mouth, his hands bringing up Klaus' robes, making him feel exposed skin. Klaus could just feel in more than one way how excited Diego was, and was making Klaus.

Klaus smiled as he shivered. It was so damn thrilling, to think of being bitten, for being bitten by this thirsty, hot man he was supposed to only see as a dear brother.

"I want to feel it," Klaus said, raising a finger against Diego's lip seam, "will it necessarily turned me?" Klaus asked pensively.

Diego slowed down a little, flicking his tongue around the finger. "No," he answered, simply.

Klaus smile grew bigger, "so why the fuck didn't you want to be with me?"

Diego leaned back, his eyes closed, his Adam's apple bobbing.

"Because I want to drain you," he said, opening his eyes, "I've been drinking animal blood since I could hold back my instincts. But human blood, fresh human blood. God, it's so good." He bit his lower lip, leaning back again, "I can just smell how sweet your blood is, Klaus, it just smells so damn good."

He groaned.

Klaus watched him, trying not to smile much. Why did danger make it to him? Why did Diego do it to him? Besides the obvious raw hotness?

Diego opened his eyes, leaning his head aside to Klaus.

“You like to play with danger, don’t you?” And Klaus could read the bittersweet amusement all over Diego’s consternance.

Klaus shrugged.

“That has been quite my life since dad showed up.”

Diego snorted. “Yeah, I imagine.”

Klaus threw his head back in a gesture of annoyance and then pulled himself closer to Diego, “let’s not let dad destroying the mood, please, he destroyed too many of my moods in our childhood.”

Diego pressed his lips and nodded, Klaus brought their faces close again as he took Diego by the jaw, making their lips meet again, slowly fitting around each other, tasting the premisses until their tongues met again. From there on, there was no coming back, Klaus knew. Diego pulled at his vest until Klaus helped him to take it off his shoulders, not much after taking his own loosen tank top out too. Diego's mouth went for Klaus' light brown nipples, licking the buds softly as Klaus' own fingers curled at the shivers and shudders that came running through his body as he panted, trying to lick the inside of Diego's ear shell, making Diego growling lowly into his throat. Diego's low voice made Klaus smile against Diego's ear. Something about how Diego disliked showing how much he wanted this, how much Diego wanted Klaus and his fingers, his mouth, his whole body made Klaus smile besides feeling a little guilty - just a little bit, as if Ben had become part of his brain even when he was quiet.

Klaus looked around and he almost didn't catch Ben lay down in another structure, his heavy breathing very visible by how his chest went up and down. Klaus smirked. The good boy Ben was trying his best to ignore them both - but not as good as he would like to look like since he hadn't escaped the room just yet.

Diego licked a last time, touching warm dry skin, making Klaus almost yelp in a mix of pleasure and startle and he talked:

"Is someone here, besides us?" Diego asked with a raised eyebrow.

Klaus chuckled.

"Does it matter?" Klaus just exchanged a glare with Ben who had his arms crossed over his chest.

"If it's an old lady, it does," Diego said which made Klaus look back at him, "but if it's Ben, say 'hi'" Diego smirked which made Klaus look at them both, Ben getting red on the face as he wasn't looking anymore.

Klaus looked back at Diego:

"I didn't think you had this into you. Must be the custom."

Diego rolled his eyes, muttered a "shut up" and started kissing Klaus again, pushing them both on their feet, pushing Klaus until Klaus hit a pilaster.

Klaus gasped before smiling.  
  
He also pulled at Diego's multiple belts and chains, "I want them out," he whined a little which made Diego squeeze his hands around Klaus' face in a different kind of sentiment as he had his lower body pushing insistently against Klaus'.

After five minutes, Diego was naked and he was taking Klaus to his bed.

Some minutes kissing and humping, feeling precome sticking at their skin. Diego asked, his pupils wide with hunger, desire, and thirst.

"Are you sure you want it?" Diego looked at him, serious although wild in the intensity he touched Klaus body, the caress almost predatory along Klaus' thigh.

Klaus nodded, but also voiced, "Gimme it, fucking bite me."

Diego nodded slowly in confirmation, bringing his upper body straight and taking both of Klaus' wrists up the wall. Klaus stared back at Diego's eyes as Diego paused. Klaus could feel almost loudly the way Diego's dick pulsed against his stomach. How could a vampire have blood for this? Oh, well, Klaus didn't care, not really. He was absolutely gleeful that vampires were perfect in their completely ilogicality with reality.

Mouthing his neck, Diego bit Klaus as he squeezed his' wrists against the wall, the skin breaking much deeper than Klaus was used to making the young man cry out as the teeth or something with them started making Klaus shiver and shake, his cock throbbing as Diego licked and sucked the wound, cleaning each blood-stained spot he could smell with his hungry nose, a hand of his sliding down Klaus' body and cupping his crotch.

"Fuck, I want to fuck you," Diego rasped, stroking Klaus' cock slowly, paying close attention to touch each curve of Klaus' erection with his fingertips, "so damn bad! So bad!" He growled a little.

Klaus felt dreamy as he reached without looking at Diego's cock, sliding his hand down the shaft, feeling how amazingly wet Diego was. Their eyes were still locked at each other as Klaus tried tentatively use both of their precums as a way to ease one finger inside himself.

Diego's eyes slowly went down as the obscene noise of the finger going in and out started resounding in the quietness of the room. Diego's mouth went agape as he watched intensively as he still stroked Klaus' cock.

"Is it wrong...We-we aren't even re-real brothers, but oh my God, Klaus, how can I..." Diego didn't complete as Klaus drew Diego by the neck for a deep kiss as Klaus moaned into Diego's mouth, quiet, soft moans. "I love it." Diego completed somewhat between wet, loud kisses before they started moving as if instinctively, together, to penetrative sex.

Diego brought Klaus' legs over his shoulders and his cock against Klaus' entrance.

"You've been...?" Diego asked, uncharacteristically blushing.

"Yeah," Klaus said.

Diego knew he didn't want to know the details and Klaus did know it, too, so he didn't explain further.

Slowly they came together, Diego pushing inside Klaus while Klaus pulled with his legs. First, it was (as expected) a little difficult to fit. That part so fast forgotten as Diego moved in and Klaus just wanted him to move and thrust. Deeper. Harder.

Sweat covered both of their heads as Diego kissed Klaus sloppy, trying to make their mouths connect as if the thirsty became of saliva, not blood. Klaus doubted that Diego could forget the sound of blood, but he could be sure Diego wasn't minding it that much then.

Klaus moaned at Diego's every thrust, especially after a while getting his prostate stimulated. His lips glued to Diego' ear, the curve part of his arms folded around Diego's neck. Feeling himself closing around Diego's erection more and more as Diego raised his voice, calling for Klaus' name as they both reached climax curiously together.

"Ta-ta-take it, Diego..." Klaus offered his hand, the soft part of it to Diego's mouth who couldn't help but bite and suck at the hand as he climaxed, feeling so overpowered by his own sensations.

"Oh, oh, oh no, Klaus...!" Diego let out as their bodies both started relaxing and Diego's lapping at Klaus' hand like a child licking chocolate of its fingers, "you shouldn't, Klaus..." Diego finished, slightly annoyed and pained.

Klaus shook his head, "it's a gift and.. you can't stop me..."

Diego chuckled, owned. "How can I argue with that?"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, bookmarks, requests, y'all can always show up for any of this. <3


End file.
